elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemma Uriel
|Base ID = }} Gemma Uriel is an Imperial and the sister of Ganna Uriel located in Steamscorch Mine in Kynesgrove. Background She came from Cyrodiil in hopes of finding a better life in Skyrim, but she can be heard complaining that coming here was a mistake. She and her sister traveled from Cyrodiil to start a lumber mill in Kynesgrove — a subsequent failure, as the surrounding trees turned out to be sacred to Kyne. In order to pay the debts from the failed lumber project, Gemma reluctantly works the mine, and hacks away with her pickaxe every day between 8 AM and 5 PM. She eats two one-hour meals a day, at 7 AM and 5 PM, at the Braidwood Inn. Like most other residents of Kynesgrove, she sleeps in a tent in the neighboring camp, every night between 10 PM and 6 AM. At all other times she wanders around the camp or spends time at the inn. Conversations The path of the pauper Gemma: "I'll never understand why you're so bitter about everything." Ganna: "I'm bitter because we had lives in Cyrodiil. And we came out here to be paupers." Gemma: "But we choose our own path now." Ganna: "And a whole lot of good that's gotten us." Cutting Kyne's Grove Gemma: "There is some good news though. I think the borders of the shrine may be smaller than we think." Ganna: "Wait, so you think we'll be able to harvest some of the sacred trees up there?" Gemma: "Well that's just it. Some of them might not be sacred." Ganna: "I'll let you explain that one to the Nords." Gemma: "They have to be reasonable about it at some point." Ganna: "Gemma. This town is called 'Kynesgrove.' That stand of trees is Kyne's Grove. You don't honestly think you can just cut some down." Gemma: "Well, we have to cut down something!" Ganna: "Maybe we should just admit that this is a horrible place for a mill." No lumber needed Ganna: "What about Ulfric? Did you ever hear back from him?" Gemma: "No, but his housecarl sent us a letter." Ganna: "Why didn't you tell me? What did he say?" Gemma: "He... thanked us for contacting him, but said they didn't need any more lumber at the moment." Ganna: "Oh." Gemma: "You see? That's why I didn't tell you!" Discount timbers Gemma: "We've got a new order in." Ganna: "Is that a joke? " Gemma: "No! Roggi and Kjeld need some more support timbers for the mine." Ganna: "I suppose Kjeld asked for the usual discount?" Gemma: "Well, he is the mayor." Ganna: "No, it's fine. I don't mind being poor." Angry Nords Ganna: "That last brigade of soldiers said there's a tall forest on the eastern edge of the White River." Gemma: "Yes, but that's too close to Mixwater Mill. We don't want to get Gilfre angry at us by stealing her trees." Ganna: "Well we have to harvest somewhere! This is getting absurd." Gemma: "I want to make money just as much as you do, but we don't want to make the Nords angry." Ganna: "Who could tell the difference?" Let sleeping rebels lie Gemma: "Did I tell you I got a letter from General Tullius? They've conscripted some more archers and will need..." Ganna: "Sssssh! That's not something we want everyone to be hearing." Gemma: "Oh, like the sleepy rebel supporters in this town are going to tell anyone." Ganna: "Let's just not take the chance. We can talk about this later." Trivia *If her sister Ganna is killed (for instance, in a random dragon attack), she will only reply that she is too upset to talk. *Calixto may attempt to murder her during Blood on the Ice. *If the Dragonborn is an Altmer wearing the Hooded Thalmor Robes and other Thalmor sets, Gemma may attack them on sight. Appearances * de:Gemma Uriel es:Gemma Uriel pl:Gemma Uriel ru:Джемма Уриэль Category:Skyrim: Kynesgrove Characters